


Before the Meeting.  1/1.

by punky_96



Series: Meeting [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, bondage: other, neck tie on body part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Summary:  The night before the meeting the scene that was distracting Miranda during ‘Just Another Meeting’.  So we are going to go with one of those old school sorts of desks where you cannot see anything from the opposite side of it below the surface of the desk anyway.  (This one reads pretty hetero sounding.  Though the other one shot should have clued that in.)Kink(s):  bondage otherDisclaimer:  standard disclaimer—just find one and copy/paste it in hereA/N:  Un-beta’d.  I think I might have gone down a rabbit path that was one too many.  The previous one shot and this one go together,  but what I had not originally had in mind is that together they will go with a somewhat longer A/O story which will go before this one as to how they got here.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Series: Meeting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588087
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Before the Meeting.  1/1.

**_Before the Meeting.1/1._ **

“Andrea,”Miranda moaned as she leaned back in the chair. _She’s going to be the death of me_.Miranda thought as Andrea kneeled between her legs and began to kiss her.“We can’t.The meeting is tomorrow.”Her words were responsible; however, the hand reaching up into Andrea’s hair to pull her closer was not.

Unbuttoning Miranda’s shirt and then her own, Andrea answered in actions instead of words.Then pulling away so that she had to wipe a trail of saliva from her chin, Andrea whispered, “The new ties arrived.You know how much I love you in this color green.”The younger woman blinked her large brown eyes up at her lover.“You’ll love wearing it too.”She whispered before teasing the thin end of the tie around her neck against Miranda’s taut nipple.Andrea’s eyebrows bobbed up and down quickly as those dark eyes took on a playful _we want the same thing_ expression.She leaned forward and began to lick, bite and suck against Miranda’s nipple using the coarse fabric of the tie to roughly stimulate those already over sensitive nerves in a maddeningly unpredictable pattern.

“Andrea.What are you doing to me?”Miranda wondered as she tangled her fingers in the younger woman’s hair and then dragged her up firmly as those long fingers pulled her cock out of its fashionable confines.“Shht.”Miranda gasped against Andrea’s mouth in an incomprehensible response to her lover’s firm handling.

“The floor is cleared.Your desk is positioned just so.”Andrea kept firmly working Miranda’s hardening member as she unclipped the convenient front clasp of Miranda’s bra.

“We can’t take the time, Andrea.No, no, Andrea.Please.”Miranda was protesting, but even to her ears it sounded like she was protesting her protest.“Your breasts, Andrea.Please.”The sound of capitulation couldn’t have been clearer.

“Take off your pants, Miranda.”The command given in just the right volume at just the right time was an intoxicating moment for the both of them as Miranda submitted and Andrea held the power in the same timeless moment.

Standing, Miranda kept her gaze on Andrea while she stepped out of her shoes and then her trousers.The desire radiating from them would have set fire to the room were such a thing physically possible. 

Taking the dare, Andrea shifted her position to tug Miranda’s boxers down the long legs.Replacing her hand hold on Miranda’s cock, Andrea took the tip in her mouth for a hard kiss that had Miranda’s knees buckling and her thankful for the chair as she all but fell back into it.

“Put the tie on for me, baby.”Andrea slipped the tie from where it was draped around her neck to slip it on Miranda.“Tie it, let me see that knot.”Pulling Miranda’s knees so that Andrea could access what she wanted, the brunette leaned up so that she could press her breasts together around Miranda’s hard shaft.

With trembling hands, Miranda tried to flip the fabric over itself and tie the Windsor knot that she knew so well.However, watching Andrea’s breasts wrap around her cock made it hard for her brain to function.Bitingher own lip as Andrea lowered her lips to the tip of Miranda’s cock, the older woman forced herself to look away long enough to tie the damn tie.Once she did so, she let out an unearthly moan as Andrea took her deep into her throat after talking about a knot and began to undulate her body so that Miranda knew she would lose her mind.Andrea’s breasts continued to massage the throbbing veins of her shaft in a way that Miranda knew she could never find a rival for.

Just when Miranda thought that she would come, Andrea backed off such that Miranda was left a panting mess thrown back in her chair with a tie around her neck, her blouse and bra hanging wide open and her cock standing proud like a statue over her naked lower half.

To her credit, Andrea looked just as bereft as Miranda felt.Her lips were swollen, her cheeks rosy, and her eyes glassy.Miranda wasn’t sure when her blouse had been opened or whether the younger woman had a bra on, but she was kneeling there with precum smeared on her breasts and her chest panting with excitement as she stared at Miranda.

“I’ll take that tie now.”Andrea reached out with as much authority in her posture as in her words.When Miranda went to loop the tie over her lover’s head, Andrea intercepted it.“No, I want you to wear it.You look so lovely in green.”

Miranda settled back knowing that Andrea had a plan that would bring them both incredible pleasure.

Andrea settled the tie loosely around Miranda’s cock and then reached up to pull her into a kiss that would distract.With her other hand, Andrea plucked a silicone ring from her waistband and slid it onto Miranda’s cock using her saliva to ease its progress down her shaft.

Realizing what her vixen of an assistant was up to, Miranda pulled back and pushed slightly on her lover’s shoulders.“Andrea, oh god, no.We can’t.The meeting is tomorrow.We can’t tonight.Oh.That feels so good.”Miranda gave up as her hand instinctively went into Andrea’s hair and she leaned back in the seat.

Lowering her mouth over Miranda’s head again, Andrea rolled the silicone cock ring down to the base.Reveling in the moment as Miranda’s lungs revealed her appreciation, Andrea bobbed her head down over the shaft in order to bring Miranda back to the brink of her orgasm once again.

“We don’t want your tie to be too tight.Do we, Miranda?”Andrea arranged the tie so that it lead back up Miranda’s body.“Yes, you are beautiful wearing green.What a vision you are, my dear.”Andrea ran her finger between the fabric of the tie and the slick flesh of Miranda’s shaft to test for a sense of too much. 

Rolling to her feet, Andrea made sure to stay bent over with her hands on Miranda and the tie the entire time as she let her eyes trail over the older woman to memorize what she would not see as her body moved to cover it up.“Magnificent.”

Every part of this choreography had been tested at one time or another in their wildly erotic relationship.Miranda realized this in a coherent burst of thought before Andrea slid her knees onto the chair and then the heat of her wet sex teased Miranda’s oversensitive nerves until Andrea’s pelvis settled all the way down against Miranda.They both moaned while the sensations of being completely joined once more settled into their beings.

Her office.The cock ring.The tie that Andrea held like a leash connected to Miranda’s penis.The tight grip of her assistant all around her.The way that Andrea was positioned and clothed so that anyone walking in would know they were up to hanky panky, but not exactly what the hell kind of hanky panky.It was all so hot and tender and thought out and hot.Miranda found it increasingly difficult to control her instincts.

“Miranda.”Andrea rose and fell in slow motions that she knew would drive Miranda crazy.“I’m going to wear this tie tight at the meeting tomorrow.”

Andrea used the end of the tie to tease Miranda’s nipples all the while she was caressing her face with her other hand and riding her into sweet oblivion with the rest of her body.

For long minutes they watched each other watching back and rode their desires together.Then Miranda began to pump her hips in counterpoint to Andrea’s grinding motions.“Oh, Miranda.”The brunette cried out as she pulled up on both parts of the tie tugging on it in addition to all the other pleasures that were overloading both of their brains.

From that point on it was a writhing, tugging, squeezing, frantic, thrusting, moaning frenzy to the end.Andrea held onto the tie and the back of Miranda’s chair, while Miranda held onto Andrea’s hips and used her bare feet to lever herself up against Andrea.

The younger woman went up and down, up and down against Miranda and the older woman was desperate to come as Andrea crested and arched her body so hard that she would have fallen back against the desk like a statue of sex embodied as she came with Miranda’s name a roar on her lips.

Coming to moments later, Andrea slipped up, off, and away so that she could kneel once again at Miranda’s feet.She rolled the ring up and held her face ready, eyes closed and mouth open silently begging Miranda to cover her in sweet release.In three hard tugs, Miranda was groaning out her pleasure as she tried to open her eyes enough to take in the sight of Andrea receiving her come and reveling in her own blissed out state of afters.

Miranda had no idea that when they got dressed and readied themselves to leave, Andrea had slipped that green tie into her pocket.

**_END_ **

x


End file.
